Rebirth of the Namikaze
by Prince of Madness 54
Summary: In the aftermath of his fight with Pein Naruto tries desperately to save a dying Hinata, to no avail. With no other options he is forced to rely on the Kyubi's power to save her life. Unbeknownst to him, he has just created a bond that will link their fates for all eternity. M for violence. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is my first attempt at an M rated fanfic so some input from the readers would be nice. I am not sure whether to actually put lemons in it or not some input on that would also be nice. **

**Ok for the general idea of the scene. Naruto has just killed Pain **

**That is the only bit of the manga I am using the rest will have nothing to do with what ****Masashi Kishimoto is currently writing. Oh yah I should also mention all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto not me, except for any characters I come up with.**

**Well enjoy.**

Naruto looked down at the body of Pain lying at his feet. He dripped blood from his slowly healing wounds onto the corpse. He gazed around and the destruction this person had caused. As his gaze traveled he saw someone lying on the ground with a sword in her chest! The memory slowly came back to him as he rushed to save the dying girl. It was Hinata; the memory soon came back to him.

She had tried to help him when Pain had him pinned to the ground. She had stood up to one of the Pains and had said something to him he would never forget. "I am not afraid to die f or you because I love you." He would not let her die for him even if she loved him. He examined her body and pulled Pain's sword out of her. Her pulse was faint but she was still alive.

He tried to use some of the healing jutsu that Tsunade taught him but none of them work enough to heal a wound of this size. "Don't die on me Hinata come on, please pull threw! HINATA!" he screamed. A low sadistic voice started to chuckle. "What the fuck is so funny fox?" He shouted at it in his head.

"Well kit you are trying to heal her wound with those pathetic jutsu when you could heal her wounds and make her stronger with a technique you already have." The fox chuckled.

"Tell me the damn jutsu fox now I am in no mood to fuck around!" he screamed at the fox.

"I never said that it was a jutsu kit and I doubt you will like it." The Kyubi said with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I like it this will save her life right?" Naruto ask no skeptical of the Kyubi's alleged technique.

"Well kit the seal requires you to bite her and transfer your chakra into her it will heal her and make her stronger than she ever was before, but the catch is she will have to become your mate." Kyubi said.

"Wait you mean that I will have to marry Hinata to save her?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"Kit if you perform this technique you will be as good as married she will bare your mark as you mate where you bite her and she might gain some fox like characteristics like you. When you are apart for any length of time more than 24 hours both of you will feel a need for each other and eventually if you do not reunite you will go mad." The kyubi said seriously.

"So this is a curse as well as a blessing." Naruto said staring down at Hinata who he was still desperately trying to save with his meager healing jutsu. He remembered her words she had said to him earlier about loving him and he made his decision.

"Ok fox how do I perform this thing." Naruto said a little nervous.

"Just bite her neck kit I will do the rest." The Kyubi said in that sadistic tone Naruto was really starting to hate.

Naruto brushes her blood soaked hair away from her neck and gently bit down. He felt chakra rush out of his body into hers leaving him weaker. She started to convulse in his arms and he set her down. "Kyubi what the hell is going on!" he shouted at it.

"Don't worry kit it is normal for this to happen." The Kyubi said with a slight chuckle

The convulsions soon stopped and Hinata lay still but only for an instant. Her slow labored breathing begain to speed up till she was hyperventilating and her eyes shot open to show that her normally pale eyes were now red with a cat like pupil just like his was when he used Fox chakra. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug trying to think of the way to help her in some way.

When her eyes and breathing returned to normal she was limp again. She soon began to stir.

"Na… Na… Naruto is that you?" said Hinata in a week voice opening her eyes. He was relieved to see that her eyes were the same pale hyuga eyes like normal.

"Oh god Hinata you're all right." He pulled her into a tighter hug and kissed her. It wasn't and incredibly long kiss but it was enough to make Hinata faint realizing her love had kissed her.

"Oh my god Hinata!" he said as he felt her go limp. He realized she had fainted in his arms.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he heard his name being shouted in the distance. Carrying Hinata bridal style he ran in the direction of the voices. He found Sakura and Shikimaru with Ino's dad calling his name.

"Naruto you beat him thank god," she said relived to see him alive. "We found out where the real Pain is… what happened to Hinata." She said checking out Hinata for wounds.

"Sakura relax she's fine she just fainted is all. He said flashing a grin. Sakura felt relieved.

"Ok well you can leave her with us you need to go find Pain he is at…"

**After stopping Nagato**

Naruto ran back to the village and found a surprise at where the main gate should be. Hinata was waiting at the remains of the gate and when she saw him she literally tackle him to the ground. He chuckled and hugged her. She blushed and was surprised when he kissed her again. She didn't fait but was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Naruto I thought I was going to lose you." She said burying her head into his ripped shirt.

"I thought I was going to lose you too." He said hugging her closer to him.

"How… how did you save my I thought I would be dead?" She asked looking up at him. This was what he was hoping to avoid.

"Hinata this might be hard to hear…" he said looking away from her suddenly worried eyes

"Naruto what happened?" she asked worried.

"Well the fox said there was only one way to save you and that was to… mark you as my mate." Naruto said looking away from her.

"Naruto what do you mean mate?" Hinata said slightly confused

"Well the mark makes us mates, partners, married however you want to put it… we are going to have a need to be with each other and if we are apart for too long… well go crazy." Naruto said avoiding Hinata's eyes.

"So I am your wife?" Hinata said slowly

"Pretty much I'm sorry Hinata." He said still trying to avoid her eyes.

Hinata slowly took in what he was telling her uncertain of how she felt. That uncertainty soon turned to joy knowing she will now get to have Naruto all to herself.

Naruto got up and starting to walk away to leave her to think over what he said to her. He felt someone grab onto his hand to stop him. He turned to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Naruto wait, please don't go. I wanted always wanted to be important in your life and becoming your mate just made me the happiest girl on the planet." She said before hugging him.

"Hinata are you sure you are ok with all of this?" Naruto said staring into her beautiful pale eyes. Hinata didn't answer but kissed him gently.

"Does that answer your question?" She said in a soft voice.

Naruto just smiles they start to kiss passionately. They fall down into the grass with Naruto landing on top of Hinata. The kiss is soon ended and Naruto flashes a grin at Hinata. "I could get used to that." He says brushing her hair out of her face.

"I could too." She says blushing. Naruto and Hinata sit next to one of the trees, Hinata in Naruto's lap and they just sit there enjoying the day.

"We should probably get back to the village soon they will be wondering where we are soon." Naruto says.

"Neji probably already told them he was watching you with his byakugan." Hinata said not wanting this moment to end.

"Well we'll go back in a few minutes to help with the repairs or whatever else they need help with." Naruto said.

"Ok, um Naruto are we going to tell anyone?" Hinata asked a bit nervous.

"Well I bet Neji saw some of what we have been doing so people probably already know." Naruto said.

"No I mean about the mark…" She says trailing off.

"Oh about that, um well we will have to tell Tsunade at least wont we?" He says "But we won't tell anyone else till you want to."

"Can you please come with me when I tell my father tonight…" She says the fear creeping into her voice.

"Hinata are you worried about something your father might do?" Naruto asked concerned for her safety.

"I am more worried about the elder council. They might try something drastic to either remove your mark or separate us." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and they got up and headed hand in hand towards the village.

**Later that night at the medic tent**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to the Hokage's bed. She had fallen into a comma while trying to help the citizens and her shinobi. A messenger came in and gave Naruto a message. He was requested to join the shinobi council in deciding the next Hokage. Earlier that night he had reviled his parentage and was now seeing some of the benefits.

He had a house up behind the Hokage Mountain that was still intact and Hinata and he would be moving in later that night. He was named Namikaze clan head and was given a seat on the shinobi council. It was looking like things were going pretty good for him for once.

**Hokage Tower**

He sat down next on a mat next to Mr. Nara and Mr. Aburame. Soon Danzo and the village elders came into the room to start the meeting.

"Settle down everyone we would like to begin the meeting." One of the elders said.

"Does anyone have any nominations for hokage?" the other asked. While people talked amongst themselves about a candidate Mr. Nara spoke up.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake for hokage." He said. Naruto took a chance and said. "I second the nomination." The rest of the shinobi council and some of the civilian council did as well.

Danzo stood up. "Hatake is inexperienced and young he would make mistakes." He said trying to gain support to make himself hokage.

Naruto spoke up to defend his sensei. "Kakashi is a experience battle hardened shinobi and was taught by one of the best ninja from this village, the 4th hokage."

Danzo had a comeback to this one. "This is **boy**," Danzo said making sure to emphasize Naruto's age. "If a student of Hatake and the son of the Minoto he is a biased party."

"Ok I guess I am a slightly biased on this decision but do you have a better candidate Danzo?" Naruto asked.

Danzo was caught off guard by this and knew what the demon was planning. He was not allowed to nominate himself for Hokage, so he remained silent.

"Ok if the great Danzo can think of no better candidate I would like to bring it to a vote the post of Hokage to Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said and all hands rose up except Danzo's.

"So it is settle we will swear in Hatake Kakashi as Hokage as soon as the village is rebuilt." One of the Elders said.

Naruto was glad and frightened by the end of the meeting. Glad because he got to go see Hinata but he was a bit scared by what Hinata's father was going to say when he found out about him marking his daughter.

He jumped out of the nearest window he could find and ran back to the medical tent to find Hinata. She and Sakura were talking when he got there.

"Naruto!" She said happily and they both hugged and said goodbye to Sakura and headed to see Hinata's father at the Hyuga compound.

The walk over was very tense as they prepared for what was about to happen. They found that most of the buildings at the Hyuga compound were destroyed in the fighting only the main branch house remained and there were many tents set up around the one building. The two guards who were on duty saluted when saw the village hero and the Hyuga heiress but they were confused about why they were holding hands.

"Good evening Lady Hinata, Lord Namikaze, do you need anything?" One asked.

"Yes we would like to know where my father is right now." Hinata said.

"He is out back supervising the rebuilding of the branch house building." The guard said.

"Thank you." She said and they went to find Hiashi. He was out behind the main house like the guard had said and was yelling at some construction worker.

"Hinata he already seems mad maybe we should come back tomorrow." Naruto said having 2nd thoughts.

"Naruto we can't just disappear for the night he will be even more upset if that happens." Hinata said.

"Ok here goes nothing." Naruto said and they walked up to him.

"Hello father." Hinata said in a cheery voice

"Hello Hinata I am glad that you are alright after the attack." Said Hiashi completely ignoring Naruto.

"Father can we please go inside we wish to discuss something with you." Hinata said.

"Alright we can for a few minutes." Hiashi said

They were lead to a good sized room and Hiashi bid them to sit.

"So what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Hiashi asked coldly. Naruto and Hinata look at each other nervously before they begin. They take turns explaining about the mark and why it was necessary for Naruto to mark her at the time. Hinata finished with.

"…and I wish to stay with Naruto tonight." Hinata said watching her father's reaction. Hiashi was deep in thought. Finaly they got a reaction from him.

"I approve." Was all he said.

"You what?" Naruto and Hinata said together with a stunned look on their faces.

"I approve of Naruto Hinata, he has proven himself to be a great shonobi and a worthy clan head." Said Hiashi referencing the meeting earlier and how he had outsmarted Danzo. "But let me warn you Naruto if you hurt her in any way I will personally kill you hero of Konoha or not.

"I will never hurt her Hiashi." He said as he got up with Hinata and they bowed to Hiashi and left the room, almost literally running into Hinata's sister.

"Hanabi slow down." Naruto says as she skids to a halt.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Hanabi asks confused. She looks down and sees them holding hands and it dawns on her. 'Oh ok well I need to talk to Father see you later Hinata." She says running into the room Hiashi was in.

Naruto and Hinata walked back to Naruto's new house. It was a large mansion in a hidden by trees. They looked at the three story house in shock.

"Oh my god Naruto your house is amazing." She said as they walked into the main room and saw an elegant room. It had marble columns holding up a balcony above them that were on the 2nd floor with a stair case leading up to each side. The walls were made of granite to giving a grand look to the place.

"It is your house now too." He said coming up behind her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Well I don't know about you but I am pretty tired, why don't we find a bedroom in this place and we'll take the grand tour in the morning." Naruto said.

"Some sleep sounds good." Hinata said yawning. Naruto laughed

"Well instead of looking around till we find one can you find the master bedroom?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said and activated her byakugan. She found the room and lead Naruto to it.

They walk in and find a huge king size bed dominating the room. The room had mahogany floor and the walls were painted a soft blue.

Naruto looks and the bed says. "We could have a lot of fun in a bed this big."

Hinata blushes and they both laugh. "Um Hinata?" Naruto said after a minute.

"Yah Naruto?" She responds

"Um do you have any cloths to sleep in tonight?" He asked a bit nervously

"Will this work?" She said taking off her jacket and pants so she was in a purple tank top and black panties; showing off her curves nicely. Naruto never realized how hot she was.

"Yah that works." Naruto said taking off his jumpsuit joining her in bed in his boxers and a white undershirt.

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto as she started to drift off.

"Good night Naruto." Hinata said

"Good night Hinata" He said giving her a light kiss.

Soon both of them were asleep.

**AN: OK that was the first chapter and I hope to have the next one out soon. Tell me what you think so REVIEW**

**Prince of Madness54**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank the large population of people who have commented favorite and alerted this story I didn't expect this great a turn out thanks.**

**OK well I would like to address two things **

**One, that there will be lemons in upcoming chapters not sure when though. **

**Two, I have not decided whether to make it a NaruHina fic or make it a harem. People seem to be evenly divided on the subject. If anyone has a suggestion on how to please both sides please tell me I am open to suggestions.**

**Ok well I also want to say I will address anything that you guys ask in the reviews and anything I feel I need to say**

**Ok first I want to say that no one in this story will come back to life. I did not mean by the title the Namikaze clan was being brought back from the dead but more like Naruto was starting them up again. Sorry if this disappoints some people.**

**Rose Tiger: Sorry about that I wasn't as concerned about spelling as I should have been I will be more careful from now on.**

**To address something Kyubi 123 said. The mating mark does not bring anyone back from the dead; it just acts like Naruto's power but on hyper drive if they are injured that is. Hinata was still alive when Naruto marked her but just barely.**

**Ok well on with the show**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto rose from the sewer ground to see himself in the labyrinth that is Kyubi's prison.

"God what does the damn fox want now?" Naruto said he put his hands to his mouth and yelled. "I am not letting you out Kyubi so if this is what this is about then you can let me out of here."

"Kit get your ass over here and shut up. I would think things involving your mate would be important to you." Kyubi shouted

Naruto ran through the labyrinth and stopped in front of the Kyubi's cage. "What do you want fox?" He asked.

"Kit I thought you would like to know more about the mark you gave your mate." He said with a grin.

"Fox I thought you told me everything about the mark already, what did you leave out." Naruto said angry but also concerned for Hinata.

"Just a few things kit, well the chakra you gave her is now fused with her own making her chakra coils much larger and her regular chakra more powerful."

"That's great anything else?" Naruto asked relived the fox had talked to him.

"Well any children you two have; will have their own kitsune sealed in their bodies. Also both your mate and children will have your everlasting youth and like you can only be killed by mortal wounds." Kyubi said finishing.

"Again very good things, well Kyubi I probably should get going so that I can actually get some sleep." Naruto said.

"Whatever kit I don't care what you do." Kyubi said lazily

**Real World**

Naruto woke up early that morning with Hinata in his arms; she was nuzzling her head into his chest. He created a shadow clone and told it to go find some food for breakfast while he stays with Hinata. The clone walked out of the room to go find some food.

Naruto brushed her hair out of her face and he stroked her face. Hinata started to mumble in her sleep. "Mmm Naruto."

He smiled at this and chuckled lightly. "Hinata love, wake up." He whispered in her ear.

She began to stir and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning Naruto." She said sleepily.

"Good morning Hinata." He said and the exchanged a brief kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Naruto said hugging her closer to himself.

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata said and they exchange a passionate kiss.

"I could really get used to that." Naruto says when they break apart.

"Me too." Hinata says. The tender moment when Naruto's stomach growls. They both laugh and agreed to get some breakfast.

They walked in to find his clone putting the finishing touches on some eggs and bacon.

"Looks good Naruto, I didn't know you knew how to cook anything other than instant ramen." Hinata said starting to take some of the food.

"Jiraiya made sure I could cook something other than ramen during or training." Naruto said remembering how many times he burnt the food. He took a hesitant bite and found it tasted pretty good. He dispelled his clone and they both started to eat.

"Hey Hinata I need to tell you some more about the mark that the Kyubi told me about last night." He said and started to explain some of the other benefits of her mark. She blushed deeply when he told her about the benefits _their children_ will get from her being marked.

When he was done Hinata was very happy know that in addition to saving her life the mark had made her and her future children stronger.

Soon they went back to the bed room to try and find some cloths for the two.

"Umm I think my mom's closet is over there you can wear something of hers till we get your stuff from the Hyuga compound." Naruto said before disappearing into his dad's closet.

He got a black shirt off of one of the hangers and a pair of orange pants near the back and grabbed one of his dads white jackets with the flame trim.

He walked out to see Hinata in a white kimono similar to the one Kurenai wore except with sleeves and with lavender pants.

"Wow you look amazing Hinata!" He said, the kimono hugged her body in just the right way to show off her stunning body but still allows for freedom of movement.

Hinata blushed and said "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." The new cloths made him look more mature than that jumpsuit he used to wear.

"Thanks" He said with a smile. They went out back to the private training ground. Naruto went over to meditate and Hinata started to work on her gentle fist.

Hinata was soon starting to have troubles with her chakra control. She was not used to having this much chakra and did not expect it to be this powerful. The result she was using way too much chakra and every strike sent a burst out a burst of chakra about a foot long.

"Having trouble Hinata?" Naruto said suddenly behind her. In shock she gets him with a Jūken strike in the shoulder.

"Oh Naruto I am so sorry." She said realizing she just hit him.

"It's ok Hinata you didn't mean to besides I can open the chakra point in a second." He said running fox chakra threw his shoulder. He found it more difficult than normal. Hinata seeing this with her byakugan was starting to freak out again.

"Naruto, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I…" Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto kissing her passionately on her lips.

"Hinata I am fine look again the chakra is flowing fine." Naruto said. Hinata saw that it was and wrapped her arms around him for another kiss.

They kiss passionately and they fall backwards into the grass. Hinata runs her hands threw Naruto's hair and he starts to rub the small of her back. Naruto broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. This action received little moans from Hinata.

"Um excuse me sir." Someone said. Naruto and Hinata quickly broke apart with a blush on both of their cheeks. A random chunin was standing nervously after interrupting the two.

"Yes what is it." Naruto said recovering first.

"Umm your presence has been requested at the main gate." The chunin said

"Do you know why I am needed?" Naruto asks.

"No sir I was not told it was just said to be urgent." The chunin.

"Ok we shall go to the gate immediately." Naruto said.

The chunin bowed and disappeared. Naruto gave Hinata a goodbye kiss

"I will have lunch ready when you get back." She said with a smile

"Thanks Hinata, hopefully this won't take long. I hope we can continue later." Naruto said with a grin that left Hinata with a slight blush.

He ran to the main gate as fast as he could so he could get back to his mate. When he reached the gate almost the entire anbu core and many jonin were already on top of the walls as if tensing for a fight. He ran up the wall to stand next to Kakashi and saw what had everyone so tense. The four members of the Taka sat outside the gates.

Sasuke seeing Naruto spoke up "Naruto my old friend why don't we talk for a bit."

Naruto was skeptical of his intensions but was willing to talk with him. "Well why don't we talk back at my family's house and the rest of your team waits here." Naruto said.

"Since when do you have a family home?" Sasuke asked.

"I will explain more when we get there." Naruto said leading the way.

They got back to the Namikaze manor and went inside.

"Holy shit Naruto where did you get the money to buy this." Sasuke said looking impressed. "It's bigger than my old clan house."

"Naruto is that you?" Hinata said walking in with a smile on her face. It quickly vanishes when she sees Sasuke. "What is he doing back in village?"

"Relax Hinata he hasn't done anything yet." Naruto says trying to make his mate a bit more at ease with his old friend who he hopefully can call his friend again.

They walked into the study on the 2nd floor and started to talk.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto said.

"To get revenge on the people who killed my family." Sasuke said

"Itatchi is in Konoha Naruto said is surprise. "How has no one seen him yet."

"Itachi is dead, but I found out something when he died. He was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan, by Danzo, the 3rd Hokage, and the elders." Sasuke said in a grim voice. Naruto was speechless so Sasuke went on. "Naruto I want your help to kill Danzo." He said

"I can't do that Sasuke. Though I may think that Danzo is a huge ass, I can't help you kill him because he is and elder of the village and I won't kill a member of the village."

"Why the hell not he killed plenty of villagers to get where he is and he won't hesitate to do it again!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Because I have more to worry about than just me now. Danzo is somehow liked by people and even if they don't kill or exile me I will be known as that murdering demon again."

"So you are doing this to keep up a good image!" Sasuke shouted

"Not for me for my mate and kids, I don't want them to be abused for something I did!" Naruto said getting frustrated.

"Wait Hinata is…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"No not yet but we probably will someday, and I don't want them to suffer over something their father did that they had no say about. I don't want what happened to me to happen to them." Naruto said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Sasuke said confused.

"My father sealed the Kyubi inside of me and it because of that I got the shit beat out of me for twelve years." Naruto said.

"Your father was the 4th?" Sasuke said suddenly much calmer.

"Yah that's how I got the house." Naruto said "Look Sasuke I will not help you kill him but I will help you try and prove all of the crimes he has committed. I can even see if I can get Kakashi will let you be the executioner if we prove him guilty.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said with a bow.

"So will you be moving back to Konoha? " Naruto said hopefully

"For the time being I will."

"Awesome, I bet Sakura can't wait to see you." He said with a grin.

"Yah, I'll pay her a visit after I go make sure it is ok with Tsunade that I come back to the village." Sasuke says getting up to leave.

"Tsunade isn't the Hokage anymore. She is in a comma for now. Kakashi will be Hokage soon; you have no idea how close Danzo was to getting the position." Naruto said.

"Well then we better act fast and get rid of the bastard." Sasuke said, heading for the door. "I will have the Taka see what they can dig up as well outside the village."

Sasuke took his leave soon to go see Sakura. Naruto walked into the kitchen and hugged Hinata.

"How was the chat?" She asked giving him a quick kiss then went back to her cooking.

"It was productive I convinced my best friend to come back and stay in the village this time." He said helping with some of the preparation for lunch.

"So I guess we will be seeing Sasuke a lot more often then." Hinata said.

"Hopefully with Sakura too." Naruto said.

"I say she deserves better but she is head over heels in love with him so I doubt she will stop trying to be with him." Hinata said with a sigh.

"He is my best friend can you please try to be nice to him, for me." He said standing behind her and kissing her neck gently.

"I'll try Naruto." She said putting the food on the table.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Hinata." He said and started to kiss her.

"I love you too Naruto." She said and they went back to kissing.

As things got more heated they realized where they are. "We may want to continue this somewhere else." Naruto said.

"Maybe." Hinata said

They went over to a couch in Naruto's study and fell onto it still kissing. Naruto started to kiss down her neck and rub the small her back. He kissed back up her neck and they started to kiss her again. He brushed her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She let him and soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance. He explored her mouth savoring every moment of it.

Naruto started to unwrap Hinata's kimono revealing her lacy black bra. He started to kiss around the edge of her bra teasing her. He soon took off her bra fully revealing her ample d cup breasts and started to massage her nipples, earning a soft moan from Hinata. He started to suck lightly on one, earning a louder moan. His tongue swirled and flicked it and Hinata took his shirt off and felt his abs.

"Oh Naruto." She moaned loudly, as he started to sent little burst of chakra into her nipples.

"Naruto? Holy shit, um sorry you two." A voice said.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura standing in the door to the room. Hinata quickly gasped and tried to cover herself up.

"Damn Sakura don't you knock or something before coming into another person's house." Naruto said the huge blush on his face slowly fading.

"I'm sorry I heard Sasuke was back and I heard he had come up here, I am so sorry." Sakura stammered out.

"Yah he's back probably over at Kakshi's house making sure he is allowed to stay.

"Ok thanks. Have fun you two." She said with a slight blush. Naruto and Hinata didn't move till Hinata saw she was gone with her byakugan and making sure no one else was on their way.

"Why is their always someone to interrupt us." Naruto said when they went to back to warm up the cold lunch.

"I don't know." Hinata said the blush still hadn't left her face. They ate the meal in silence and Hinata was soon called to the hospital. As she left he couldn't help but notice how perfect her body looked and couldn't wait to… he stopped mid thought trying to clear his head. Why was he being such a perv?

"It is part of the marking process." Kyubi said to him suddenly.

"Fox what do you mean?" He asked

"Well during the first few weeks of the after marking your mate both of you will be in a version of heat. The mark causes your hormones to rage but this only happens once so get through the next two weeks and you will never have to worry about it again." The fox said

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He snapped at the fox.

"Well you two may have tried to repress it and deny me of seeing moments like that." The Fox said with a sadistic laugh.

"You're and ass you know that?" Naruto said tuning out the foxes laughter. He ran out of the house to find Hinata.

**AN: Ok I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I tried to make it up by putting in the mini lemon. Tell me what you think or what I need to improve it is my first lemon so I may need to fix some stuff. Please Review.**

**Prince of Madness54**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK well thanks you to the people who have read my fic. I am really glad that I have already gotten over 1000 hits after only 2 chapters. **

**To Spartan Ninja and Chewie Cookies, thanks for the advice on how to make it better I am taking what both of you said and making sure I try and fix up the story to be better than before.**

**To NaruHinafan93, Yah I am trying to go for this sort of perverted yet still an ass personality for the fox.**

**To Nashbunny, thanks it means a lot**

**Also to all the other people who reviewed thanks **

**Also I know a few people thought the Sasuke thing was really random, but I need him for later in the story and at the time I had no idea how to insert him in so I just winged it and came up with that.**

Naruto made his way to the Konoha hospital which was one of the only buildings in good condition after the attack by the Pains. As he walked through the ruined village he realized what sad shape it was in. Most of the civilian houses and stores where nothing but ruble. It was amazing He had been able to get any food this morning for Hinata and himself. As he got farther into town he saw hundreds of carpenters already at work rebuilding the inner part of the village. Naruto was happy that he saw some familiar faces among the crowd of craftsmen.

"Hey old man Tazuna anything I can do to help?" Naruto said walking up to the old man.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Tazuna said surprised about home much the kid had changed, and how much his wardrobe had too.

"Hey Naruto!" Inari said popping up behind his grandfather.

"Well if you want to help get to work sawing these boards and be careful we have only so much lumber." Tazuna says.

"Ok old man, give me a sec I will get us some more help. Naruto created about twenty shadow clones. "Ok I want you to go around the village and offer to help as many people as possible fix up the place." All the clones gave a seldom nod before rushing off to all corners of the village.

The work was done in silence for the most part except when Tazuna had to yell at him for messing up with on something. Naruto spent most of the day working with Inari and Tazuna mostly forgetting about what the fox had told him. The desire to be with Hinata was always present in the back of his mind. He suddenly heard sobbing and soon was tackled to the ground by someone from behind before he could react.

"Naruto you have to try and tell them they are wrong they shouldn't do this to him." The person cried.

Naruto looked back and saw Sakura crying into his shirt. "Sakura calm down, what happened?" Naruto said trying to stand up.

"They are going to imprison him and seal his chakra till they are sure they can trust him again and they are putting him in the custody of Danzo till they decide where to put him." Sakura said tears in running down her face.

"How about we go talk to Kakashi and try and get him to detain Sasuke maybe at the Namikaze compound I am sure my dad had some sort of prison made up at that place." Naruto says. _And if Sasuke is at my house I will be able to plan our next move on how to reveal Danzo._ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Sakura ran straight to the newly rebuild Hokage tower. "Kakashi sensei I have request to ask of you. " Naruto said bowing to the future Hokage.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked from behind the small mountain of paper work he is filling out.

"I would like to request that Sasuke be held at the Namikaze compound to await the council decision so that he won't go missing during his imprisonment with Danzo." Naruto said.

Kakashi understood what he was hinting about. "I will agree but where will he be kept exactly?" Kakashi

"I bet my dad has some sealing jutsu in one of the scrolls in the library that could help me out with this?" Naruto said.

"Ok well I will send Sasuke over with an Anbu escort in about two hours and give you time to find that seal." Kakashi said not looking up from the growing mountain of paperwork.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sakura echoed as they left the soon to be Hokage in peace.

They walked back to the Namikaze compound catching up. "So Naruto when did you and Hinata become… intimate." Sakura said blushing remember the little incident this morning.

'Actually…yesterday." Naruto says with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait what!" Sakura said in shock. "Baka! You two have been dating for two days and you are already trying to get in her pants!" Sakura said rather loudly making many of the villagers turn and stare at the two.

"Sakura it is more complicated than that." Naruto said dodging a punch she threw at him.

"How could it be complicated it was you trying to take advantage of Hinata." Sakura said.

"Sakura let me explain…" Naruto said before getting shot down the street by a punch of Sakura's. Ironically Naruto flew right into Hinata, who was coming out of the hospital to see what all the yelling was about. The two landed on the ground with Naruto on top of Hinata and a serious blush on her face.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto giving her a light kiss on her lips. Hinata's blush deepens when she noticed how many people had seen the two.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata says as the two get up and Sakura comes running over.

"Oh my god Hinata I am so sorry about this." Sakura says helping her up, she glares at Naruto. "Don't think I am finished with you."

"Sakura what is going on?" Hinata said confused.

"She thinks I was taking advantage of you this morning." Naruto said as Hinata's face goes completely red.

"Umm… um… we may want to talk about this inside." Hinata said seeing people inching closer to hear about what was going on.

"Probably a good idea." Sakura said dragging Naruto by the collar of his jacket. When they got inside the hospital they went to the break room that was not being used at the minute.

"Ok so what is going on with you two, you have been seeing each other for at best a day or so and you are already getting that intimate?" Sakura said. Naruto and Hinata blushed deeply at this and began to explain. They told her all about the mark and some of the different stuff it caused and Naruto told both of them about the urges that occurred in the first few weeks. Hinata was blushing deeply thinking about what the next few weeks would be like.

"So pretty much you two are married, am I right?" Sakura said

"Well not legally yet… but in a sense we are?" Naruto said.

Sakura got up and started to walk to the door. "Meet me outside Naruto we still have to go find that seal or Kakashi won't release Sasuke into your custody." Sakura said walking out the door.

"WHAT! Why is Sasuke staying with us Naruto, and what did she mean release." Hinata said when she was out of earshot.

"The council wanted to make sure that Sasuke could be trusted again so they gave him over to Danzo to imprison him and I offered to keep him at our house with some seals on him to keep him in the village." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you come to talk to me first?" Hinata said.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I should have come to talk to you about this but I made a spur of the moment decision and I wasn't thinking straight." Naruto said "I promise I will talk to you before I make another decision that affects both of us ok." Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

"You better." Hinata said smiling back. Naruto quickly kisses Hinata

"I should probably get going before Sakura comes back in here and drags me out." Naruto said laughing and kisses her again.

"Good luck." Hinata said as he left

Naruto and Sakura quickly ran up to the Namikaze compound and got to work searching the library for seals that would be useful. Naruto was amazed on how many scrolls his dad had on sealing biju alone. There had to be at least a hundred of them. As the dead line started to approach, Naruto found what he was looking for.

"Hey Sakura do you think this would work?" Naruto said showing her the scroll

"The Blood Barrier seal? Sounds more like a defensive ninjutsu to me." Sakura said. "What does it do?"

"Well I have to make 4 seals in my blood around the object I either want to protect or seal something inside of, depends what seal sequence I use, and then write a similar seal on Sasuke and he will be sealed inside of the compound till I release the seal personally. That is another good thing about this seal only I can release it because I will use my blood." Naruto said.

"Hopefully Kakashi sensei will be satisfied with it." Sakura said.

Naruto went to start to set up the seals and Sakura waited for them to show up. Hinata showed up after a few minutes after she got off at the Hospital.

'Hey Sakura where's Naruto? What is that smell… is that blood, NARUTO!" Hinata screamed and ran to find Naruto.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura shouted after her.

Naruto was just applying the finishing touches on the last blood seal when Hinata jumped down next to him kunai drawn ready for a fight.

"Hinata what's the matter?" Naruto said a look of concern on his face.

Hinata realized there was no attacker and looked back at Naruto confused. "Why did I smell blood?" She asked him.

"Hinata relax it is just part of the seal I am fine." Naruto said giving his mate a reassuring hug.

"What kind of seal requires your blood I thought that was only for summoning jutsu and even those don't need this much blood." Hinata said seeing the huge seal on the ground.

"It was the only seal I could find on this short notice, my dad had a huge amount of scrolls on seals it would take days to go threw them all." Naruto said

"Hey Naruto the two Anbu are here." Sakura shouted from the front of the compound.

Naruto and Hinata ran towards the front of the compound and came to a stop in front of the Anbu. In between them was Sasuke in a straight jacket covered in chakra suppression seals.

Naruto laughed at this. "Guys come on I know he is strong but isn't this a bit much?"

The Anbu ignored the question. "We have come to ensure that the convict is stays secure in this compound and has no flight risk.

"Well allow me to apply the seal to Sasuke and you will see how affective it is." Naruto said leading them inside.

They walked through the gate and stopped in front of the door to the house.

"Ok well I kind of need you guys to remove Sasuke from the restraints I need to see his back to put the seal on him." Naruto said pulling out a tanto. The two Anbu undid the back of the straight jacket revealing his back. He cut his palm with the tanto and used his other hand to write the seal in blood on his back, he pushed some chakra into the seal and the seal glowed for a minute and became black as ink.

"Ok Sasuke try to walk out of the compound." Naruto said "Anbu feel free to wait on the other side if you want but he won't get that far.

"Naruto this better not be painful." Sasuke said.

"Well I have no idea what keeps you in I never tested it but it should be too bad." Naruto said with a lack of concern.

Sasuke took a step out the gate and was shot back ten feet onto his back as a barrier of blue chakra shot up where he had been.

"God damn it Naruto that stung like a bitch." Sasuke said standing up.

"Then don't try and leave and it won't happen again. " Naruto jokingly

The anbu came in and silently dropped a bag of cloths Sasuke had with him when he got to the village and left. The second they were gone Sakura tackled him in a hug.

"Sasuke I missed you." She said hugging him tighter.

"Sakura…can't breathe…" He gasped.

Sakura loosened her grip with embarrassed.

He smirked and hugged her back lightly "I missed you too Sakura." He said

Naruto smiled at this and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "See he isn't such a bad guy, all the time." His whispered into her ear. Hinata just smiled at the two then kissed her mate. They quickly broke the kiss and Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke who were still hugging.

"Well when you two finish meet us inside and we'll show you around." Naruto says walking inside with Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed slightly and walked inside after the two. They walked around the compound and showed them around. He eventually got to one of the smaller buildings that would be where Sasuke stayed till he is allowed to leave. It was a small building with not much more than a kitchen sitting room and bedroom but all the rooms were pretty nice though. They left Sasuke to get settled and headed back up to the main house. Naruto and Hinata each fell back on the couch and blushed remembering what happened earlier.

"How long do you think he will have to stay with us?" Hinata asked.

"Probably till Danzo is gone he will keep trying to get Sasuke power for himself."

"Well then you two need to get to work then." Hinata said leaning on him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Tomorrow tonight will be all about you." He said before kissing her passionately. "I love you Hinata." He whispered into her ear when the kiss broke.

"I love you too Naruto." She said laying her head on his chest. They laid there for awhile until Hinata heard his stomach grumble. She chuckled a little "How about we go get some dinner at Ichiraku." Hinata suggested.

"Sure." Naruto said a goofy grin plastered to his face. Hinata laughed when she saw his face. They got to the half completed ramen stand to find that even with the stand in this bad a condition her still is able to cook.

"Hey Teuchi how's it been going." Naruto said when they sat down.

"Naruto, how's my favorite customer been doing?" Teuchi asked.

"Great!" Naruto said.

"That's good so what do you and your girlfriend want?" He asked

"How did you know…?" Hinata asked confused.

"You two are the talk of the town, the hero of the village and the Hyuuga heiress, word gets around fast." Teuchi says.

"Ok…" Naruto and Hinata ordered their ramen and chatted with Teuchi about different things about the village. When they finished they got up to leave. They slowly walked back to the house enjoying the peaceful night.

"Hey Hinata can I show you something?" Naruto said as they got closer to the compound.

"Sure what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Fallow me." Naruto said and broke off into a run. Hinata fallowed him and they stopped on top of the 4th's head on the Hokage monument. They could see the whole village and every star in the sky some much clearer from there.

"Oh my god Naruto it is beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed looking up at the sky.

"When I was younger I would come up here to clear my head and one night I noticed how great the view was from up here and have been coming up here as much as I can."

They both laid down and stared at the stars in each other's arms. Soon they both nodded off for the night.

**AN: Well that is the third chapter hope you like it. Please Review**

**Prince Of Madness54**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Glad most people liked the last chapter. **

**Nashbunny: Glad you liked it I will try to have a lot of stuff like that in the chapters to come.**

**Spartan Ninja: Thanks I have been trying to add more length to certain thing and your right I should have made the talk with Kakashi longer.**

**Chewie Cookies: Sorry about that I am bad at picking up little details like that, I am glad someone is pointing out my mistakes so I can fix them in later chapters. Thanks**

**The Unknown Twinkie: First off great name, 2****nd**** trust me Sasuke will have more than enough to entertain himself with…**

**Ok I am going to add the Japanese honorifics for this chapter to give them a shot. Tell me if you like them or not in your reviews, and correct me if I don't use the right ones or am missing them in places they should be in. **

**Next morning on top of the Hokage monument**

Hinata felt a gentle kiss rouse her from her sleep. She opened them to see Naruto's face inches from hers, his bright cerulean eyes staring into hers. "Morning Hinata-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear before kissing her more passionately. They as the kiss grew more passionate they rolled to their right and almost fell of the Hokage monument.

Hinata was the first to notice and got a look of panic in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and broke the kiss.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong." Naruto said. Then he noticed how close they were to the edge of the monument. He rolled back so they had room to stand.

"That could have been bad." Naruto said as they stood up.

"We should be more careful next time." Hinata said brushing the dust off her clothes

"We may want to get back to the house sometime soon. Sasuke-san is our guest we should at least be polite enough to be there for his first day living at the compound." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they started to walk back to the compound. When they came to the back of the monument they jumped down into their backyard, and walked up the side of the house and into an open window that led to the master bed room. They went into their closets and got dressed for the day.

Naruto chose a pair of orange pants and a white shirt; he put his ninja headband onto his belt. Hinata picked out a pair of black shorts and a lavender tank top. "You look beautiful Hinata-hime." Naruto said as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They started to prepare some pancakes when they heard the door swing open and Sasuke and surprisingly Sakura walked in with major bed head.

"Hey you too have fun last night." Naruto said. He saw Hinata give him a look saying "don't bother them" but he felt like getting one last jibe in. "You two didn't have to much fun I hope." He added gaining a blush from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura said before punching him upside the head. This caused the pan he was cooking with to flip sending its contents flying into Sasuke's face. Uncooked pancake batter slid down his face. Naruto and Hinata both tried to suppress a laugh while Sakura had a look of shock plastered on her face.

"Naruto-san even as the village hero you are still the same knuckle head as always" He said wiping the batter off his face. They all got a good laugh out of this. It was soon interrupted by a banging sound at the door.

"Naruto Namikaze get out here!" A female voice shouted. Naruto face showed a look of confusion as he walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a woman in her mid forties with pink hair. "Where is she, they people said they saw her with you." She yelled at him

The others came out at this commotion. Sakura let out a gasp 'Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, and with him." She said glaring at Sasuke who was holding her hand at the moment.

"Mom relax you didn't need to come barging up here I am fine I was going to come home after my shift at the hospital." She said trying to calm her enraged mother down.

"Haruno-sama I have known Sasuke a long time and even though I was neither Hinata nor I were here last night I doubt Sasuke…" He said before he was interrupted by Mrs. Haruno

"You were here alone!" She screamed before she lunged at Sasuke; Hinata and Naruto tried to hold her back.

"Haruno-sama I assure you Sakura is still a virgin; I slept on the couch last night while she took the bed." Sasuke said as everyone in the room got a slight blush.

"Mom he's telling the truth, nothing happened last night." Sakura said a pleading look in her eye.

Mrs. Haruno seemed to calm down at this. "I am sorry for over reacting kids but at your age and a house to yourself you can see why I would over react." She said as Naruto and Hinata loosened their grip.

"You two may want to head home and talk this over." Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura agreed and fallowed her mother home. When she was gone Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Man you are lucky I swear she was three seconds away from castrating you with a kuni, I doubt Hinata-Chan and I could have stopped her."

"Then it's a good think I can think fast." Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"Wait all that stuff you said was a load of crap?" Naruto said shocked. Both Hinata and he stood there in shock.

"Not all of it Sakura-Chan is still a virgin, but we did share a bed last night." Sasuke said a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Man Sasuke-kun first day back to the village and already bedding girls, impressive." Naruto said jokingly, getting him a mock punch from Sasuke and a glare from Hinata.

"As I said Naruto-san I never actually slept with her just stayed in the same bed." Sasuke said

"Oh come on Sasuke–kun there are plenty of guest rooms in the main house, you two had to have done something last night last to make her sleep in your bed."

Hinata looked like she was about to stop Naruto but Sasuke said something before she could. "Why do you want to know so much about my sex life Naruto-san, would it happen to be due to a certain lack of it in your own relationship?" Sasuke said the smirk returning to his face. Naruto sat there speechless, while Hinata looked downright pissed.

Seeing the reaction it caused Sasuke chuckled a little. "I'm kidding you two, I heard about the little… um incident yesterday that Sakura-chan walked in on. Anyway thanks for the breakfast going to train a bit, see ya." He said walking out the door. Hinata and Naruto were left in the kitchen blushing and speechless.

When they finally recovered they decided to clean the house up a bit because half of the house still had a small mountain of dust on it. Naruto made a few shadow clones to help and they got to work. Hinata started to laugh at the sight of ten Narutos running around the house with feather dusters.

It took many hours of work but the two of them finally got the first floor clean. "You really need to hire some sort of staff to clean this place." Hinata said falling onto the couch.

"Missing the pampered Hyuga lifestyle already Hinata-chan." Naruto said jokingly sitting down next to her.

'Naruto this house has 4 floors and there are another three houses on the compound I doubt even your shadow clones will be able to take it after awhile." Hinata said leaning on him.

Naruto wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You're probably right, but I bet until Kakashi gives me access to the Namikaze account we could get some work out of Sasuke as _rent_." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"I think we could." Hinata said grinning as well. The couple got up and started to get up and walked out to the Namikaze training ground when they heard screams of pain. Naruto quickly grabbed a weapon holster off a rack in one of the halls not sure what was inside. As they ran he threw the first thing he touched to Hinata.

She grabbed the pair of kamas out of mid air and Naruto pulled out two trench knives similar to the one Asuma used to use. They ran out back to the training ground to see an Amegakure nin dead at Sasuke's feet a blood ninjato in hand and another two ninja circling him.

"Sasuke duck." Naruto yelled jumping over Sasuke using the flying swallow jutsu Asuma taught him. The trench knives glowed blue as they were coated by two feet of chakra. The chakra blade severed the Amegakure nin's head from his body with easy. Seeing that he is outnumbered the last ninja ran for his life with Hinata in close pursuit.

The nin almost made it to the wall before Hinata caught up with him. The ninja threw a punch at her which she dodged under and with a few well place jūken strikes to his legs effectively crippling him. He fell to the ground swearing in pain.

"You bitch! God damn it what did you do to my legs…" Naruto punched him out cold when he got there.

"Never talk to my mate like that ever again you little fucker." Naruto said menacingly at the unconscious ninja.

Hinata hugged him and said "Looks like Amegakure aren't so happy about the death of Pain."

"Looks like it, hopefully these were just some pissed off missing nin." Naruto said as some Anbu showed up.

"Namikaze-sama what happened here?" The female Anbu said.

"Just a small fight with some of Pains followers, we dealt with them already, as you can see." Naruto said. "Send some Anbu to collect the bodies at my compound and send this one to Anko tell her to have fun with this one." Naruto added.

"Yes Namikaze-sama." The Anbu said disappearing with the body moments later.

"We should get back to the compound before some over eager Root members kill themselves trying to get rid of Sasuke-san." Naruto said.

"Then how could we get free work out of him if he is arrested again?" Hinata said with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed with her as they run back to the compound.

"That jutsu with the trench knives I never saw you use it before where did you learn it?" Hinata asked.

"Asuma-sensei taught it to me before he died. I actually think I'll keep these I like the control they give you." Naruto said gesturing to the trench knives at his belt.

"They seem like they compliment your fighting style pretty well." Hinata said agreeing with him.

They went the rest of the way back to the compound in silence. When they got back they found to their relief, no fight had broken out between the Anbu sent to collect the bodies and Sasuke. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen when they got there. When they asked the Anbu about it they gestured to the guest building and left.

When they went inside they found Sasuke on the ground writhing in pain with the curse mark activated. Naruto ran to his side.

"Sasuke-kun what's going on?"

"Get out of here there is nothing you can do, let it run it's coarse it will be over soon. " Sasuke gasped out threw his clenched teeth.

Hinata ran out of the house leaving Naruto to try and stop Sasuke's pain. Soon the mark glowed red and receded back to the original form. Sasuke got up and sat in one of the chairs breathing hard.

"You should have gone with her I'll be fine." He said finally said.

"Sasuke-kun I am not going to abandon you, apparently neither is Hinata." Naruto said before his mate reappeared with a large scroll of seals.

"Am I too late?" She asked and saw Sasuke in the chair. "Ok good he is still alive. I thought something in this might help him." Hinata said laying the giant scroll on the floor.

"First we need to know what happened." He looked seriously at Sasuke. "What was that Sasuke-san?" He asked

Sasuke sighed then answered. "Before he died Orochimaru activated another ability of the curse mark. Every time I kill the curse mark causes me pain until it is an endless pain that will never cease till I die and I can't die of the pain the mark causes me." Sasuke said

"Why didn't you tell anyone this we could have already started finding a way to remove the seal." Naruto said slightly pissed.

"It never came up" Sasuke said in a monotone.

Hinata had enough of this and decided to intervene. "Sasuke-san you baka!" She yelled and punched him in the face. Naruto was shocked at this sudden burst of rage from his usually calm mate. "Do you have any idea how much Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun care about you? Here you are sucking up this pain and keeping to yourself, like usual, when you have friend who want to help you. You are the most self centered teme I have even known." With that she stormed out of the room.

"You should probably go after her." Sasuke said getting up.

Naruto got up to leave but stopped right before he walked out the door. "She's right Sasuke-san you have people who care about you." He ran out the door to find Hinata.

He ran all around the compound trying to find her but to no avail. He went looking around the main house until he there was only one place left to look, the private hot spring.

"Hinata-chan? Are you in here?" He asked walking in hesitantly. He looked around to see Hinata getting into the spring in a black bikini. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. He stripped down to his boxers and joined her.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you he will warm up to people soon enough, you need to remember that he spent 3 years with that snake bastard, his people skills probably didn't improve much."

I know but it pisses me off he doesn't even think a think like that important enough to tell his best friend." Hinata said still fuming.

"Listen even in our genin days he always tried to handle everything himself. It's just how he is." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Hinata mumbled.

"Do you like this?" Naruto said before kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Hinata was in complete shock at first, but soon kissed back just as passionately. She ran her hands threw his golden hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they broke gasping for air. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto gasped.

They went on like this for awhile until there stomachs growled in unison. They broke apart and went to retrieve their soaked clothes. They quickly ran up to their bedroom to get some dry clothes.

Just before they left the bedroom one of Naruto's clones ran in threw the window. "Hey boss I got it!" He shouted then noticed Hinata and immediately stopped talking.

Hinata looked confused. "Got what Naruto-kun?"

Both Naruto's looked extremely nervous. "Um… well I was saving this for a later date but." He grabbed what the clone had opened it up and got down on one knee.

"Hinata-hime, will you marry me?"

**AN: Ok before I get stuff about things going too fast. Wait till the next chapter all will be explained. Also how did you guys think I did with the whole honorific thing? Also I realize my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter I will add some more length to them soon. Review**

**Prince of Madness54**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok to all the people saying Itachi removed the curse mark from Sasuke I know that but I felt it would be something interesting to put in the story, so please don't complain anymore.**

**Also another thing I need to say is about the engagement. First of all the reasoning behind that was that, because of the mark Naruto and Hinata are mated for life there is no way around it, so why not make it official. Second it is only an engagement they don't need to be married right away.**

**Ok well thanks to all who have reviewed and I am sticking with the honorifics I will just try to use the right ones from now on. Also can someone tell me if Hime is a proper honorific?**

**I really can't answer any real questions for this chapter because most of them had to do with the same thing.**

**Anyway I really struggled with this chapter and I feel it is probably the worst I have written so far, but I think I should be able to get some better chapters written after this one.**

**On with the Story**

"Hinata-chan will you marry me?" Naruto said looking up at her.

Hinata had a look of pure shock on her face the quickly turned to unbridle joy "Yes! Yes of course." Hinata said taking the ring and putting it on. It was a platinum ring with a large diamond set in it and two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata closely and kissed her. "You just made me the happiest man in Konoha." He said to his fiancé when the kiss ended.

They left the room hand in hand to get some lunch in town. "So when do you want to have the wedding?" Hinata said admiring her ring.

"Whenever you want it, could be we could get married tomorrow or in a year or so." Naruto said.

"Well we may want to wait till Konoha is rebuilt a bit more." Hinata said looking at the village as they reached the top of the Hokage monument. The city was still mostly only half build with many buildings consisting of nothing more than the frame.

"Also we may want to wait till Tsunade-sama wakes up she would be glad to see this."

"I think we should." Hinata agreed.

They went into a bbq restaurant as Choji, Ino, and Shikimaru walked out.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, holy shit! Look at the size of that ring." Ino shouted seeing Hinata's new ring. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks Ino-chan, Naruto-kun gave it to me." She said showing it off. Naruto smiled seeing this.

"Wait; is this for what I think it's for?" Ino said.

"Well that depends Ino-chan, what do you think it's for?" She asked with a grin.

"Did he propose?" Ino whispered trying to make it so that only Ino could hear her.

Naruto with his enhanced hearing heard all of it and smirked. "Yep we're getting married" Naruto said pulling Hinata into a hug. She blushed a little at her fiancé's outburst but smiled all the same.

Shikimaru and Choji look shocked and Ino gave both of them a hug shouting. "Oh I'm so happy for you two." They laughed a little then team 10 went on their way, and Naruto and Hinata went in the restaurant to get something to eat.

They had a quick lunch talking about different things they would need or need to do for the wedding when an ANBU showed up.

"Namikaze-sama, your presence is needed for an emergency council meeting at the Hokage tower." The ANBU said with a slight bow and disappeared.

"Well looks like I have to go. When I get home we'll talk more about this." He said getting up to leave.

"No we can talk about it on the way there, I'm coming with you." She said fallowing him.

"But you're not a clan head do you think the council will allow it." Naruto asked.

"Do you forget that I am the Hyuga clan head and I am the fiancé to the Namikaze clan head and hopefully future Hokage, I need some experience on how to lead a clan." She said with a grin.

Naruto gave her his famous foxy grin. "I think I am engaged to the smartest kunoichi in the village."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They ran quickly to the Hokage tower, to avoid making Naruto bad in the eyes of the already unsupportive council. When they got there most of the other clan heads were already there but Kakashi was not.

"Ok good we aren't late." Naruto whispered to Hinata under his breath.

They sat down and waited for Kakashi to arrive. About an hour later they were still waiting for him. "Even as Hokage he can never show up on time. He has maybe a flight of stairs to his office how long could he need."

"Well maybe he was climbing over the mountain of paperwork that has piled up since your fight with Pain." A familiar voice stated.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei nice of you to finally show up." Naruto said not even turning around.

Kakashi now dressed in Hokage robes but still had his familiar mask and slanted hitai-ate. He took his place at the head of the council and began the meeting.

"Ok I have called you all here today to discuss an important issue. We just received word that a large group of Shinobi was reported to be gathering at the Land of Iron. The messenger said that all of the shinobi are from, Amegakure, Getsugakure, Kusagakure, Moyagakure and Otagakure. We believe they may be planning something. We want all of you to be ready we might be seeing a war on the horizon."

"Why would the minor nations be upset with us we have no hurt them lately." Hinata said loud enough that most people in the room heard her.

"Hinata-chan?" Hiashi said looking confused, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata blushed but then spoke up. "I… I am here with my fiancé to… support him." This got mixed reactions from the council. Most of the Shinobi council was fine and even congratulated the two the civilian council looked like it was upset with Naruto.

"The daemon has seduced the Hyuga heiress. We must break her of this spell." Was being whispered.

"We can here you bastards." Both Naruto and Hinata roared.

The civilian council stopped talking. Kakashi decided to speak. "Anyone heard speaking ill of my student will be found punishable under the third Hokage's laws." Kakashi said giving the civilian council a stern look. He turned and looked at Hinata.

"The other countries might have many reasons to attack us. We made their homes a war zone many times; we impede work for their shinobi because we are a larger and better known country. Hopefully they are only brokering an alliance not a war pact but with the sound village involved you never know. I do not wish more shinobi lives to be wasted on a pointless war." Kakashi finished.

Danzo decided to speak up. "Hokage-sama shouldn't we take military action in a preemptive strike on the meeting and stop whatever alliance could be made before it has time to affect us negatively."

"If we attack and they aren't planning to invade us there sure as hell will then. We need to wait until more information is available before we make our move. Until then we need to send some messengers to Suna to inform them of this development." Kakashi said.

Hearing the name Suna Naruto spoke up. "Hokage-sama I volunteer to go to Suna to deliver the message to Gara."

Kakashi looked at him and nodded. "It is probably best that a familiar face goes anyway. It will make the guards less on edge when you first arrive. I feel that there is nothing else to address now, meeting adjourned." Kakashi said getting up to leave.

Naruto and Hinata got up to leave when Hiashi came up to them. "I need to speak to both of you immediately." He said in a serious tone.

"About what Hiashi-sama." Naruto asked.

'Your engagement, now quickly follow me." Hiashi said leading them to the field behind the Hokage tower.

"Father you will not talk me out of marrying Naruto-kun." Hinata said squeezing Naruto's hand a bit tighter.

'I am not here to talk you out of it; actually I am trying to do the opposite. It would be better for the two of you to get married sooner than later." Hiashi stated bluntly.

"Why is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Yes something is very wrong. When the Hyuga council found out about you and Naruto-san dating they have been coming up with ways to break the two of you up. They have finally settled on a plan to mark Hanabi-chan with the caged bird seal so that you can't marry Naruto-san and have to become clan leader."

"Bastards!" Naruto growled "How dare they try and do this to us." Naruto roared his eyes became those of the Kyubi. Hiashi stepped back in fright while Hinata hugged him and whispered reassuring things to him.

"Naruto-kun you need to calm down nothing they do will break us up I promise, just calm down and we can think about this rationally." Hinata said and Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry about that I don't know what happened." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, now we need to think of a way to stop this from happening." Hinata said.

"You can start by bringing Hanabi with you to Suna, They will not be able to reach you there." Hiashi said.

"Good idea Hiashi-sama I will go and talk to the Hokage now. Until then Hiashi at least send Hanabi to our house and Hinata pack some supplies we may need." Naruto said before walking up the side of the Hokage tower.

He went into Kakashi's office threw the window and began to speak. "Kakashi-sensei I would like to request that I bring both my fiancé and Hanabi-chan with me on my messenger mission to Suna." Naruto stated.

Kakashi looked up from his mountain of paper work. "Why do you want to bring Hanabi?" He asked

Naruto got a nervous look before saying. "I really can't tell you that right now sir but I will tell you after I return from Suna."

Kakashi gave him a hard look before saying. "And what of Sasuke, who will watch him while you two are away?" Kakashi asked.

"I will have Sakura drop by every now and then to check on him." Naruto stated.

Kakashi looked like he was about to say more when three secretaries came in and put another three huge stacks of paper work adding to the already monstrous pile on his desk. "I approve." Kakashi said, 'I don't have time to deal with him, I have a month's worth of paper work to get done in a week. God I can't wait till I can pass this job onto him.' Kakashi thought returning to his writing.

Naruto jumped out of the window and landed on the grass below. He ran straight home and found Hinata in their room with her ninja gear laid out.

He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Ready to go?" Naruto asked

"Almost, besides don't you have to get ready?" Hinata asked.

"Nope my dad kept a few packs ready for missions in his closet." He said pulling one out.

"Hello is anyone home?" They heard a voice from downstairs.

"That must be Hanabi-chan wonder what Hiashi-sama said to get her over here, I was under the impression she didn't like us much." Naruto said.

"Let's go find out."

"Hanabi-chan is that you?" Hinata said as they came down the stairs.

"Hi Onee-chan, Naruto-san." Hanabi said respectfully with a bow.

"Are you ready to go on the mission?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi nodded. "Otou-san told me about it, he also said that I would be staying here for awhile and that you two would explain things." She said.

"Hanabi-chan… I really don't know how to say this gently but, the Hyuga council was going to mark you with the caged bird seal." Naruto said.

Hanabi's faced turned to that of pure fright. "Why would they do this?" She asked.

"They want to try and break us up by making Hinata the only possible clan heiress." Naruto said.

"Then break up or date secretly it will stop this whole mess right?" Hanabi asked.

"-Hanabi-chan it isn't that simple." Hinata said pulling her shirt down just enough so that Hanabi could see the kanji for kitsune marked on her skin right by her collar bone. "This is the mark of the Kyubi no Kitsune sealed inside Naruto and symbolizes that Naruto and I are mates we can't be separated." Hinata said.

"Hanabi-chan the reason we are bringing you along is that I proposed to Hinata-chan today and we don't want the council to apply the seal the second they find out. So we are going on an extended diplomatic mission till we kind figure out what we should do." Naruto said.

Hanabi looked really pissed at Naruto. "So all this is your fault, we both are being targeted by the council just because you wanted some freaky daemon claim to my sister!" She shouted.

Hinata's gaze hardened. "Hanabi I would not even be having this conversation with you if not for that mark Naruto-kun gave me; it saved my life." She said.

Hanabi's expression softened "What?" She looked at Naruto. He explained everything about that day to her.

"Hinata-chan aren't you mad he just marked you without your consent."

Hinata smiled and laughed a little. "Actually I was overjoyed that he chose me. It makes me feel much closer to him; we have a deeper connection than most people do. The relationship we have now probably wouldn't have started without it." She said.

"I hate to interrupt but we may want to get on the road before the Hyuga council has time to act." Naruto said. Hinata and Hanabi nodded. They walked to the gates where Sasuke was standing watch.

Hanabi was surprised to see the village traitor in the building. "What's he doing here?" Hanabi said slipping into a fighting stance.

"Relax brat I'm not here to cause trouble." Sasuke said walking over to them. "Ok teme the road seems clear but if I were you I would get out of here soon because I don't know how much longer it will be clear." Sasuke said

"OK were going now be back in a few weeks, Sakura-chan will drop in every now and then." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and the three shinobi made their way down the mountain to the gate. "Ok we need to henge into a disguise till we leave the village then we can drop them." Naruto said henging into an ordinary civilian.

They dropped the illusion when they made it to the gates. They began to walk out of the gates until they heard someone yell. "Hey you three get back here."

"Oh Shit run!" Naruto yelled.

**AN: Ok as I said this chapter sucked. Don't stop reading it will get better.**

**Prince of Madness**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As a general note because I know a few people made a comment about this. I didn't spell demon wrong daemon is just another way to spell it and I like daemon more.**

Naruto looked back and saw three Hyuga guards running after them. He made 15 shadow clones and henged most of them into either Hinata or Hanabi and they bolted in six different directions.

The real Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi ran in the complete opposite direction of Suna to try and through the guards off their trail. When Naruto couldn't sense anyone chasing him anymore he dispelled the clones and slowed to an easy walking pace.

"Ok well thanks to the Hyuga elders our mission is now delayed; can one of you remind me to rub it in their faces that we outsmarted them, again." Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a giggle.

They started on their way to Suna at a light jog. The way was fairly smooth with no complications; it seemed none of the Hyuga guards had caught up with them. They stopped that night to make camp.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Hanabi asked quietly

"Yes" Hinata said

"Um…" Swallowing her pride Hanabi said, "Can you please help me spar I need to work on my form?" She stammered.

"Of course Hanabi-chan you can ask me anytime." Hinata said.

"I won't go easy on you." Hanabi said "I will be trying my hardest to beat you."

"I hope you realize that means I won't hold back either." Hinata said.

"Of course." Hanabi said not realizing her sister had gotten much stronger.

They fell into a fighting stance and activated there byakugan. Hanabi assuming Hinata was still the weakling she had always fought let her take the first strike. Hinata sent a juken strike at her. Hanabi was able to block the strike but felt a searing pain in her arm. When Hinata's next attack came she watched carefully when she blocked and her eyes widened from what she saw. Hinata's chakra which usually only shot a few inches off her hands shot at least a foot, nailing her square in the shoulder. Hanabi was running out of ideas as she dodged her sister attacks trying not to get hit. She tried a palm rotation sending Hinata back a few feet. This gave her time to make an offensive.

Hinata and Hanabi's fighting grew more and more intense till Hanabi was left with only one option left. She settled in her stance and started to move her arms at in human speeds even for a shinobi. "8 trigrams lighting palm." She shouted.

Hinata was able to block a few of them but she was hit by most of them. Hanabi satisfied and not wanting to kill her sister stopped the justsu. Hinata collapsed on her hands and knees panting heavily. Hanabi stared at her sister slightly concerned until something completely unexpected happened.

Hinata's chakra coils began to turn a dark red color and chakra flowed threw her chakra network opening all of her closed points. It soon flowed out of her body coating her body fully. Hinata's hands didn't seem to move but Hanabi could feel all her chakra points close at once. She collapsed she coughed up blood; she stared up at her sister pure fear in her eyes. She heard a sharp crack then he saw Hinata hit the ground tackled by Naruto with a shadow clone coming over to her.

"Hinata-hime you need to calm down. Relax she's your sister." Naruto said holding the still wild Hinata down. She was getting tougher to hold down and he had to result to using some of the fox chakra himself.

The other Naruto over with Hanabi was making hand signs. He released a pulse of fox chakra threw her body opening some of her chakra points. **(AN: Picture someone being shocked by a defibrillator it looks exactly like that.)** He tried another few times to send a pulse threw her body when her breathing became more regular he assumed he got all of them. He picked her up and got her as far away from Hinata as possible.

Hinata's chakra started to fade and reseed back into her body. "Wha… what happened?" Hinata said in a haze.

"Hinata-hime what do you remember?" Naruto asked helping her stand.

"I remember I was sparing with Hanabi then everything went black what happened?"

"You went crazy and almost killed her." Naruto said solemnly.

"Killed her? How? Why?" She started to cry into his shoulder.

"Hinata-hime it's alright she's alive and should be fine." He said trying to comfort her.

"But I almost killed her I can't believe it. How can I ever face her again?" Hinata said crying harder.

Hinata cried herself to sleep that night with Naruto holding her staying up all night comforting her. Hanabi and the other hand couldn't sleep. She was just too terrified by what she saw happen with her sister. It soon dawned on her, after the initial shock, that Naruto had saved her life. She made a mental note to be nicer to him.

When he was sure Hinata was asleep and wouldn't need him for a bit he decided to go talk to the fox about what happened.

He appeared in his mindscape landing ankle deep in water. "Hey fox what the hell happened out there, and don't give me any bullshit about not knowing it was your chakra." Naruto said glaring at the fox.

"Her body must be having a hard time adapting to having that kind of chakra and needed to release some."

"A good theory if she actually released more than what she almost killed her sister with, all of the excess chakra went back in her body. What really happened?" Naruto asked his glare intensifying.

"My chakra naturally has a dark aura she must have been getting mad or frustrated and the chakra was released." The fox said.

"Will this happen whenever she gets mad?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure."

"It's your fucking chakra how are you not sure?" He yelled

"You are my first host to ever actually mate with a woman, so am not sure what the side effects are yet." Naruto sighed and left his dreamscape still pissed at the fox.

He woke up and looked around. He was still in the same spot when he went into his mindscape but Hinata was not with him. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" He yelled trying to figure out where she could have gone. He started to walk around the campsite trying to find her. He eventually found her curled up behind a tree trembling in her sleep.

"Hinata-chan it's all right, please wake up." Naruto said gently shaking her. She woke up with a start looking scared out of her mind. She started to cry hysterically into Naruto's shoulder.

Hanabi came out of her tent when Naruto started screaming Hinata's name. She was worried that she had been hurt somehow. She started to look for her sister. Her search was quick for she found Hinata with Naruto crying. She walked up to her sister and hugged her trying to calm her sister.

Hinata felt another pair of arms wrap around her, she turned to look at Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Hinata said returning her hug, squeezing her little sister till she almost couldn't breathe.

Hinata-chan I'll be fine as long as you let go of me and allow me to breathe." Hanabi said trying to loosen her sister's death grip.

Hinata loosened her grip on her sister smiling meekly. "Sorry Hanabi-nee san."

Naruto let the sisters have their moment and started to pack up camp. When he was done they all got on the road to Suna.

Things went off without another hitch as they made the two day travel to Suna. Naruto was surprised that no bandits or missing nin tried to attack them. He saw many sitting in the shadows but they all seemed to vanish the minute they saw them. He wondered if Hinata or Hanabi had noticed the vanishing decided not to bother them, but kept a keen eye on the forest.

They soon came to the towering walls of Suna. The giant sandstone walls looked impenetrable; they almost were if not for a small opening maybe a meter or two wide. Gaara stood at the entrance a small group of guards surrounded him including his over eager apprentice Matsuri. They Konoha nin were all very surprised to see that Gaara had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto saw the hard look he got from Gaara that practically screamed; I'll tell you later. Heeding the advice he kept his mouth shut.

"Welcome Konoha nin, may I ask the suddenness of this arrival?" Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"We have come to report a development in the land of iron." Naruto said "We don't know what's going on but five of the minor ninja countries met and a large amount of ninja are present. We don't know if there will be military action yet, but if it does become violent we the Hokage is extending an offer for an alliance."

"You can tell Tsunade-sama that we will accept this alliance. Will the three of you be leaving now or staying the night in Suna?" Gaara asked

"We were actually hoping we could hide out here for a few days; before you ask no we are not missing nin." Naruto quickly said considering how that request must sound.

"Of course, Matsuri-chan could you go tell some of the servants at the house to prepare the guest rooms." Gaara said.

"Yes lord Kazakage." She said before giving him a peck on the cheek and running into the village. A slight blush appeared on Gaara.

Later that night they three Konoha nin were getting acquainted with their new living arrangements. The _guest rooms_ wereactually a whole house on Gaara's clan compound.

"Ok well there is no food in this place so I'm going to go to the market, be back in half an hour." Hinata said walking out the door.

"Bye Hinata-chan." Naruto yelled after her.

Hanabi go up and walked over to Naruto looking really nervous. "Yes Hanabi-chan what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want to thank you for saving me when Hinata went berserk. I know I haven't been the nicest person and you and I really want to make it up to you." She said then kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was too shocked to do anything.

"It would help if I brought some money… OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

**AN: Ok this is my shortest chapter to date. I just wanted to get something out there to tell all you people that I am alive and I am alive and writing. Between School and writers block I have had little to no time to write. I just want all of you to know that I will try to never have another chapter this pitifully short again. Please review**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok well I am glad to be back, but onto business. Oh I am not sure if I mentioned this yet but this story will NOT be a harem**

**Rose Tiger: oh just you wait…**

**Shadow 2777: Hmm maybe I am a zombie that would explain the rotting flesh on my arm. Just kidding and ya Naruto is fucked.**

**EbonPurlight: Sorry dude no threesome for the blond guy**

**Hinata-fan 2: Thanks for the advice but I have kind of had the argument planned out for awhile.**

**Anyway on with the show**

"It would help if I brought some money… OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Hinata screamed glaring at her little sister.

"Hinata-hime this isn't what it looks like…" Naruto stammered.

"Then what is it supposed to look like; because from where I'm standing I see my cheating fiancé and my traitor of a sister making out seconds after I am out the door." Hinata screamed at them.

"Hinata-chan, she came onto me please I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Naruto said pleadingly.

"That's what they all say." Hinata said. She slipped her ring off her finger and threw it at Naruto as hard as she could. She then proceeded to storm out the door.

Naruto caught the ring right before it hit his head. "Hinata-chan wait." He said running after her.

Naruto caught up to her in the courtyard. "Hinata- hime please wait." Naruto yelled again.

She stopped to look at him with tears streaming down her face. He tried to hug her but when he got close enough she slapped him. "How could you? Does what we had mean nothing to you?" Hinata screamed in his face.

"Hinata-chan please believe me." He pleaded.

Hinata wasn't listening to him. "Why did you give me this fucking mark anyway? You didn't love me; all of this is because of that fucking mark isn't it." Hinata screamed.

Naruto closed the distance between them and kissed her. She tried to pull away but he held her too tight.

"Don't you ever think that, ever. I love you and nothing, no woman, enemy, or force of nature will change that." Naruto told her when they broke apart. "There is something I should have told you earlier but I wasn't thinking much about it. Back when I was on Mount Myoboku I did a lot of thinking, and you came up. My knucklehead of a brain finally decided to try and figure out why you were always following me around. Only two things came to mind. One you were trying to steal my jutsu." Hinata's face fell hearing this. "Or you liked me. I figured the 2nd considering you fainted constantly." Hinata blushed a little at this. "Then I thought about all the nice things you have done for me in the past. I started to develop a bit of a crush on you. I planned to ask you out when I got back from training. Sadly fate and Pein intervened; but I think I like it better this way." Naruto said kissing her again. "Other than that bit about you almost dying, that I would have preferred not to of happened." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Hinata just sighed at this. "Naruto-kun…I will try not to over react but what happened?"

Naruto looked nervous sighed and started to speak. "Just promise me you won't go try to kill anyone when I tell you."

"I promise Naruto-kun."

'Well the moment you left; your sister walked up to me and said something about thanking me for saving her and kissed me."

Hinata was gone in a flash; Naruto struggling to keep up with her. "Hinata-chan wait." Naruto called after her.

She stormed into the guest house chakra radiating off her body.

"Hina-chan don't do something you'll regret."

"Oh I won't regret it Naruto-kun. Hanabi get your ass out here" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry, please it won't happen again." She said from the other room fear present in her voice.

"Oh you bet your ass it won't." Hinata screamed.

Naruto had enough and spun her around. "Hinata what's happened to you? The Hinata I fell in love with would have been mad about this but she wouldn't try and kill her sister, what's gotten into you?" Naruto said staring into her eyes. He was surprised to see a pair of kitsune eyes staring back at him.

"Hinata this isn't you, fight this." He pleaded. Hinata's expression softened for a brief moment then hardened again.

"Let go of me Naruto." Hinata said writhing trying to get out of his grasp.

He sighed and created a few shadow clones. "Guys make sure she holds still. Hinata please try and understand why I'm doing this." He ran into the other room and got some ink and proceeded to write the kanji for seal on Hinata's shoulder.

"Naruto stop it." Hinata pleaded knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but this is for your own good." Naruto said

When he was done writing the seal he pumped some chakra into it and watched it take effect. Hinata started to convulse and writhe in the grasp of the clones. The chakra that had been visible on the outside of her body was absorbed into the kanji. After about a minute she stopped convulsing. She looked around in shock. Her eyes their normal pale shades.

"OK guys she good you can let go of her." Naruto said. His clones saluted then dispelled themselves. "Hinata-hime what do you remember." He said leading her over to the couch so she could sit down.

"Something about Hanabi kissing you and our fight, then it's all a blur." Hinata said slowly.

"As I thought, Hinata-chan I'm pretty sure that the fox chakra is not mixing well with your body and has created a 2nd and very violent personality. I think sealing your chakra should effectively stop the fox persona from taking over your body again."

"You sealed my chakra!" Hinata exclaim searching her body for the seal. When she found it she began to panic. "You realize if you used the wrong seal you could kill me" she said in a panic.

"Don't worry Hina-chan this seal is perfectly safe I've even had the same seal placed on me before."

"Why was your chakra sealed?" Hinata asked

"The pervy-sage thought it would be a good way to help improve my tijustu skills." Naruto said. "Let's just say I got my ass kicked multiple times." He added with a nervous chuckle.

"Naruto-san is it safe to come out?" Hanabi said peaking out around the corner. When Hinata saw her sister she was staring daggers at her, but Naruto gestured for her to come over. She slowly walked into the room trying to keep as far away from Hinata as possible. She eventually sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan…" She mumbled

"It's ok Hanabi-chan I think I may have blown that out of proportions." Hinata said.

"No you were right I shouldn't have kissed your fiancé like that." she looked at Naruto "You are still her fiancé right?"

Naruto held the ring out for Hinata. "Am I?

Hinata slipped the ring onto her finger. "Of course." Hinata said before kissing her fiancé gently.

The romantic moment was interrupted by their stomachs growling simultaneously. "I think that's a hint we should get some dinner." Naruto said.

They all laughed and headed out for some dinner.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke early to the familiar sight of Hinata snuggling up to his chest. He slowly got himself out of bed trying not to disturb his fiancé but he saw her start to stir.

"Naru-kun where are you off to so early."

"I have a meeting with Gaara and this was the only time he could squeeze me in. Go back to sleep I'll try and be back soon." Naruto said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

He jumped out the window and started walking to the Kazekage tower. The few civilians that were awake stared. Surprised to see a foreign ninja was able to walk so freely through the city. Most guest had an armed escort.

When Naruto entered the tower he was surprised to see Matsuri waiting for him.

"Lord Kazekage is waiting for you in the war room, follow me please." She said. She led him down a flight of stairs and through a labyrinth of halls before arriving in a small room with a long table as its only defining feature.

"Naruto-san has arrived Kazakage-sama." Matsuri said with a blush

"Thank you Matsuri-chan." Garra said. She bowed her blush deepening then took her leave.

"Gaara any particular reason we met in the war room?"

"Yes I have just received word from the council that met in the Land of Iron, the minor nations have formed an alliance and have now become one nation and they are demanding that the leaders are given Kage status and are recognized as such." Gaara said.

"Are any of the minor nations not part of this new nation?" Naruto asked

"Takigakure has sent messengers saying that they have not joined this village alliance and that they wish to remain neutral through this conflict."

"So what is this combined village calling its self?" Naruto asked

"They go by the name of Naitogakure." (Village hidden in the Night… I think)

"At this point I don't think it would be a problem if we were to recognize them as a unified village would it?"

"The problem is that they would have five kages. That would cause a huge shift in the balance of power. If the nations need to band together to stop Mandara and his Akatski there will be a vote to decide a leader if a coalition is formed. Without unanimous decision from the other five kages Naito will vote one of their own into power. This could prove disastrous if they have bad intensions. The smaller villages feel a great animosity towards the five great nations."

"Your right. Would they be willing to lower the number of Kages?"

"No they stated that this was one term that was nonnegotiable." Gaara said.

"Damn, well I cannot speak for the hokage but I will say that I believe that you can let them form a village, but on political matters that involve a vote change the rule so that it is one vote per village and eliminate the advantage of numbers." Naruto said.

"That is a smart decision. Who are you and where did you put Naruto?" Garra said with a smirk. Naruto went to punch him in the arm playfully but as expected Gaara's sand beat him to it.

"It's good to see you again Gaara." Naruto said

"You too Naruto." He said as they got up and began to head above ground again.

"So Naruto other than your pissed off fiancé what's been new with you?" Gaara asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh so you heard that last night." Naruto said looking embarrassed.

"I was trying not to listen, can't say the same about the rest of the village though." Gaara said.

"Were we really that loud?" Naruto asked

"You weren't but she defiantly was. I think she rivaled Temari at her best.

"She's not usually that loud and violent. I think her body is rejecting the kyubi's chakra and the chakra has formed an alternate personality that under times of anger can posses her body." Naruto said.

Gaara looked confused "Why does she have your chakra?"

Naruto went on to explain all about the day Pain attacked and the marking process.

"Come on Gaara you can't tell me that Shukaku hasn't been telling you to do the same thing with Matsuri." Naruto said.

"He has a few times but usually he is either telling me to kill her or as he put it 'show her the greatest night of her life' He's kind of bipolar about it." Gaara said

Naruto just laughed but he was quickly serious again. "Just give her a choice before if you ever consider it, but I doubt she would say no she seems smitten with you."

Gaara grinned. "It seems that way doesn't it."

**AN: Ok another short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Ok next chapter will have time skip not a big one just a year and will be at the very end of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. So I will try to get it written quickly.**


	8. Announcements

**Hello folks Prince of Madness 54 here.**

**For the past two years I have been getting a steady trickle of emails coming in about reviews favorites and people following the story. I can't tell you all how happy this has made me. Due to this dedication to the story I am going to start writing for it again.**

**Now in the past two years my skills in writing have grown considerably, in my opinion, and my ideas for this story have grown and expanded. Now because of this I am not really happy with the quality of work already posted for this story, so I am going to be posting re-writes of each chapter before continuing.**

**I am still in school and I don't get out till the end of the week, but for the next week after that I am going to be locking myself in my room for the vast majority of each day and start pumping out chapters. **

**Will this mean I will be done the re-writes by the end of that we? Well the answer is no. I have at current three main works that I will spend my time writing for this summer, one of which is a novel. This will consume the vast majority of my writing time this summer; it is a project for school which determines if I am aloud to graduate next year, so ya important.**

**I hope to have the first re-write ready by the end of next week so look forward to that.**

**Now onto a final note. I am currently looking for a Naruto knowledgeable beta who can help me out with editing the spelling and grammar and making sure that everything is canon. Note I am basically ignoring everything and anything after the fight with Pein in Konoha. **

**For being such loyal fans I really want to try and give you guys something special and make these re-writes almost worth the wait (Again really sorry for the two year break…never intended it to last that long at all…honest)**


End file.
